


【GGAD】猩红山峰（上）

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: *全篇大量pwp，以及各种play，接受再点*心机盖x心机邓，请自动脑补中年组的脸*一个混乱邪恶阴暗的故事*梗源自同名电影《猩红山峰》*有原创主角，但ggad与之无感情
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【GGAD】猩红山峰（上）

天空像蒙上了灰色的纱，随之窗外便下起了绵绵小雨，女人们在外穿梭的步伐都变得急促起来，行走激起的水花打湿了她们的裙角，引起阵阵小声的惊呼。

但伊迪丝•威尔逊没有听到这些，她的注意力此刻全在福格勒先生细微的表情上。

“嘶......”眼前的人摘下金框眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，“伊迪丝，我得承认你改了原先不少细节，但这个故事从框架上存在问题，难以扣人心弦。”

伊迪丝到屋内连外套都没来得及换边兴冲冲地上了楼，她自己都不曾想到会这样再次碰壁，内心总归是不服气：“先生，希望您可以......”

“伊迪丝，您是我见过最求上进的贵族小姐，或许有时您得垂下眉眼看看一些俗气的东西，右街角新开了家裁缝店，最近小姐们都在那里定制冬天的礼服，您为什么不去看看呢？”

伊迪丝失意地回到家，她当然没去那家裁缝店，父亲已经早早为她购置好了衣物，她从来就不操心这些，她所追求的一向是精神需求，虽然不包括看见过鬼魂这些常人难以接受的事实，伊迪丝对恐怖小说的痴迷程度已然到了一发不可收拾的地步，她时常不明白为何出版社的人总对她的文章抱有偏见，还是只是因为她是一位女作家。

当然了，她的作品还没有出版过，作家一词不过是她自己心驰神往的名号。

“小姐，有人在外面敲门。”

“你去看看吧。”

伊迪丝随意地整理起手上的书稿，她不想让别人看出她的心烦意乱。

皮鞋踩地的一阵清脆的响声让她抬起了头，红褐色头发的男人脱下礼帽向她颔首致意，轻咳了一声才开口：

“很抱歉打扰您，威尔逊小姐，但我是前来找您父亲商议要事的，已经约好了，他是在楼上吗？”

“您是？”

“阿不思•珀西瓦尔•伍尔弗里克•布赖恩•邓布利多。”男人歪头，手里攥紧着黑色的礼帽，“我表弟时常说我的名字太长了，很难记，您称呼我阿不思就好。”男人无意向下看了眼，便拿起了伊迪丝的书稿仔细端详着。

“这是您的作品吗？”

“是的，它明天会被送到纽约的报社。”

“真是棒极了，这样优秀的构思，我毫不怀疑它将来会受到追捧。您相信鬼魂？”

“鬼魂只是一种喻体，它能透露出许多事。”

“在我的家乡可不能轻言鬼魂。”男人抬起眼眸，认真地看着她。“尽管如此，我还是得说这部作品值得一观。”

“您真的这么觉得？”

“我在英格兰西北部坎布里亚郡做老师，教历史和法文，有空的时候会帮我表弟处理生意上的事，这也是我此行的目的，他今天有事待会儿才来，我先行一步，”男人和她凑得更近了，伊迪丝这才注意到他的眼睛是明亮的天蓝色。“人到中年，即便不喜欢看书，也不得不看，书籍总是使人增长阅历不是吗？”

说完，阿不思冲她眨了眨眼睛。

伊迪丝心中有种异样的感觉，她突然感觉自己的恐怖小说写太久了，毕竟她从小对庸俗的言情文学嗤之以鼻。

但并不代表她不渴望爱情。

“我上去找我父亲，您稍等。”她提起裙子走上台阶，“哦，以防万一，我还得问问您表弟的名字。”

“格林德沃，盖勒特•格林德沃.”

“威尔逊小姐，久等了。”一个面容棱角分明的金发男人匆匆来到二楼，他的发丝上还沾了一些雨水，“实在是抱歉，希望我没有迟到。”

“您来得比父亲预期的还要早些，格林德沃先生。”

“想必您见过我的兄长了。”

“是的，他可是十分有礼的绅士。”伊迪丝转了转门把手，“父亲和邓布利多先生在里面等您。”

人都到齐，伊迪丝也跟在格林德沃身后进了门，父亲是美国有名的白手起家的商人，平日里经常会接见一些前来筹集资金的生意人，但大多很难得到父亲的赏识。

尽管格林德沃与邓布利多的才华令她惊艳，但父亲仍然觉得他们的商业计划存在许多问题，她不禁带着私心为这两位友好的异国绅士打抱不平。

“或许您应该再多给他们一些机会。他们从商多年，肯定非常有经验。”

“哦，我天真的女儿，从商多少年并不代表他们有多可信，即便得到眼前的短暂利益，也是注定无法长久的。”老威尔森理了理领口的结。

但伊迪丝不明白父亲所说的，她的心里头只知道，这两个男人肯定是好人，极好的人，那位红发教师甚至肯定了她的作品，在这之前只有同龄的女孩因为家里的财产向她献媚讨好，没有人在乎她需要的，只是撇去她作为贵族小姐的身份，为她谱写一首灵魂上的赞美诗。

格林德沃和邓布利多隔天夜晚便受邀来到威尔逊主办的舞会上，他们很清楚这份好意绝不是来自威尔逊的家主，而是那个年轻的女孩。

阿不思•邓布利多与他的堂弟交换了一个阴狠的眼神，得到他的默许后，转头便盈着笑意来到伊迪丝的面前摊开手掌：

“女士，我可否有幸与您共舞？”

“荣幸之至。”

他听到了女孩急促的呼吸声，两人在舞池中旋转时，她的脸颊都带上一阵绯红。

伊迪丝•威尔逊处于极大的欢喜中，灯光和悠扬的舞曲使她沉醉，她溺死在阿不思•邓布利多蔚蓝的双眸里，全然不顾她的父亲以及另一个金发男人正注视着他们，年轻的女孩迫切地想得到这个男人的心，她愿意放弃身份，财富，与他远走高飞，去到英国，那是个全新的国度，她一定会拥有新的开始，阿不思就是她最契合的灵魂伴侣，她一定会为他写一本书，让他亲自念给自己听。

曲毕，直到红发男人轻轻地提醒她，女孩才意识到一舞终了，连忙匆忙地松开环住他的手，嘴角还带着浅浅的笑意。

这时，邓布利多能感受到一股熟悉的压迫感在他身后，几度让他喘不过气，他朝着伊迪丝致歉：

“失陪了。”

金发男人半倚在白墙上，眯起眼睛注视着邓布利多朝他走来。

两个男人一言不发地来到深处无人的走廊，格林德沃才猛地把他推到一处隔间内。

“亲爱的阿尔，你有新的目标了？”

格林德沃一边这么说着，一边慢条斯理地开始解下邓布利多的长裤，“我得说，你比我还要心急了。”

“我们俩在这里做...你疯了吗？”白天文质彬彬的红发男人在此刻难耐汹涌的情欲，在格林德沃的挑弄下发出一阵喘息，“被老威尔森发现，我们的计划就全泡汤了。”

“我不是来和你谈这个的。”格林德沃语气很平稳，手上却不停地操着男人的小穴，抚慰着他的性器，“你今天和那个女人走的太近了，我对此很嫉妒。”

格林德沃的话不假，他感受到自己看他们跳舞时的眼神几乎可以灼烧出炙热的火焰，他多想冲上去撕扯下女孩美丽的外表，抠掉她看着阿不思时那流动着爱意的双眼，愤怒与忍耐已然到了极限，他便通过性爱的方式来让眼前的男人彻底地意识到，他是完完整整属于他的。

“她...她不过是个不懂世事的小孩罢了，”他终于把双腿缠上格林德沃的腰，开始暧昧地蹭着他的裆部，“到关键时刻，她或许还值得利用。”

“前面那三个人你都是这么说的，把他们处理掉花了我不少心思，”白发男人把头埋在身下人的颈间，狠狠地咬住他，加快了深入的动作，邓布利多几乎呜咽出声，“你不会希望把事情闹大的，她父亲还在世。”

“所以......我还在观察，”邓布利多轻吻上了男人的耳垂，“顾虑这么多，这可真不像你，你一向比我心狠多了”

“像这样吗？”格林德沃把手撑在他的腰侧，发了狠似得操开男人的深处，他们上一次做是在来美国之前，他的爱人大概都快忘了高潮是什么感觉了。

他爱极了这样的阿不思，他身下的爱人湿漉漉如同小鹿一般的双眼充满乞怜地看着他，如此需要他疼惜的可人，实际上拥有和自己同样的野心与狠辣手段，他在外人面前装得不露声色，天衣无缝，只有格林德沃知道，并深谙他的欲望。

“嗯......别再往里面了......”

“所以我总是喜欢在这种场合干你，你太紧张了，下面会比在床上的时候还要湿热。”

“该死，你别说了......”

白发男人停下了身下的挺动，蹲下含住了邓布利多的阴茎，几乎只是舌头的轻微舔舐，他亲爱的阿不思就难以自己地射了出来。格林德沃舔了舔嘴唇，与身下的人交换了一个吻，邓布利多几乎还能尝到他嘴里咸腻的精液的味道。

白发男人捧起他的脸，像在虔诚亲吻基督的信徒：

“舞会还没结束，我们该回去了。”

伊迪丝•威尔逊通过友人的帮助顺利找到了两兄弟的住所，她却在敲门的时候犹豫了，只是盯着金色的门环发愣，她多么害怕阿不思拒绝她，因为父亲的原因而把她推得远远的。

这时，金发男人却先开了门，看到门口站着的人时，他的眼几乎一瞬间变得血红而充满杀意，但仅仅是眨眼间的功夫便恢复了正常，他如同见到一位许久未见的老友，温柔地牵起伊迪丝的手，在手背上落下一个不失礼节的吻：

“威尔逊小姐，让我来猜猜，您是来找阿不思的吗？”

“是的，格林德沃先生，他在吗？”

“阿不思一早就去图书馆了，他最近对鬼怪小说特别着迷，我都有些猜不透他了。”

伊迪丝的脸上映出难以名状的喜悦，这让她确信自己的感情绝非单相思，眼前的格林德沃也对她非常友好，还愿意带她出去走走聊天，她从男人的口中了解到阿不思的许多东西，并越发相信自己没有爱错人。

“阿不思......他善良，忠诚，博览群书，拥有极好的商业头脑，但他不愿和我一起经商，所以就做了一名老师。”

两人在布满落叶的大道上行走，一阵大风差点刮走伊迪丝的礼帽，但格林德沃及时抓住了帽的宽檐，轻轻将它拢回女孩的方向，并仔细地为她束紧了脖子上的蝴蝶结。

“你应该把它系好的。”

“实在是太抱歉了，先生。”

这样纤长的颈，多适合加上几抹深掐的红印，也非常适合绞死。

这样想着，他手下的力道不禁大了几分。

“嘶......格林德沃先生。”

“我弄疼你了吗？亲爱的。”

格林德沃冲她眨了眨眼，他嘴角若有若无的微笑让伊迪丝有些迷离，直到他说他们应该去找阿不思一同回去时，女孩心中的不安便如消散的阴云，化为明朗的晴日。眼前的人让格林德沃想起他和阿不思的家乡，那里特有的一种黑蝶，他的阿不思并不喜欢这些生物，但格林德沃却对其钟爱有加，因为它们虽然丑陋不堪，却生命力极强，能在十分恶劣的环境里生存。

伊迪丝有些好奇，同时她还得拎起裙摆小心翼翼地不沾到落叶的碎屑：“那他们吃什么为生呢？”

格林德沃走在她后面，他高大的身影埋没在树的阴影里，伊迪丝看不清他的表情，只听到男人低声用充满磁性的嗓音回答：

“恐怕，就是那些美丽的蝴蝶吧。”

Tbc.


End file.
